


Homecoming

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Army, F!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reunions, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: After waiting for months for Jonathan to return from his posting, you finally get a notification that he’s home.  When you reunite it’s fireworks.
Relationships: Jonathan Hayes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> there are images in this fic that are required for the story.

Four months.

Four months, you’d kept the LoveLink app on your phone, not swiping any profiles or chatting with singles in your area, just keeping it - in case. Four months of fearing the worst and hoping for the best. Four months of wondering if you should move on and try to find that same connection again with someone new. Four months of no word and not knowing if that meant he was dead, or he’d forgotten about you, or he was out there, on the front line missing you as much as you missed him. Four months of wondering if you were a complete idiot for falling for a man so damned quickly when you knew he was going to be taken away from you.

And then your phone buzzed.

You didn’t put too much hope in the small chime that let you know you had a LoveLink notification. You didn’t hold out too much hope as you picked up your phone. You’d gotten a few of them over the last couple of months and usually, it was just a reminder that you had matches waiting to speak to you. You didn’t want to match anyone else. It didn’t matter who was out there, they could be a magical centaur from another world and you would swipe right. You were waiting on Jonathan.

You blinked at the screen, not quite sure if you were hallucinating or not. It wouldn’t be the first time that a matchup on LoveLink had ended up with you hallucinating. You quickly opened the app and stared at the screen. The ‘I’ll be waiting’ you’d sent him four months ago that had been taunting you was no longer the most recent message.

  
  


You stared at the phone as he dropped back offline again. Your heart was pounding in your chest. He was back. And he remembered you. And he was on his way here.

He was on his way here!

You jumped up and hurriedly started to tidy up. You were still in sweats and you looked like you’d just come back from a 10-mile run. You jumped in the shower and changed into something that sat on the border of sweet and sexy. You were just fixing your hair when your doorbell rang.

You hurried to the door and pulled it open.

Standing before you was the man you’d been dreaming about for four months. The corners of his mouth twitched as you reached up and cradled his jaw. Your thumb caressed his cheek as your fingers traveled over the scar that ran down his brow, spitting his eyebrow in two and narrowly missing his left eye. You had studied the photos he’d sent so many times now, you could draw his face in your sleep. He put his hand on yours and leaned into your palm. Slowly he turned his head and kissed your palm.

His lips moved to the inside of your wrist and he wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you flush against him. Your pulse was racing, and part of you still wasn’t sure that this was real. Where your skin met his it felt like there was a current passing between you. Like you were a live wire and he was grounding you. He looked down into your eyes and smiled softly. “I can’t believe I’m here with you.”

“I can’t believe you’re back,” you said, leaning in toward him.

He met you halfway, his lips connecting with yours. What was meant to be soft and tender only lasted a moment. You kissed hard and passionately. There was a frantic need that was four months in the making. Neither of you could keep your hands off each other. You slid one into his hair, bunching your fingers in the short blond locks as the other slid up his chest and closed around his dog tags. His hands slid around your hips and up your back. He lifted you off your feet just for a moment - long enough to get you inside and kick the door closed behind him.

He pushed you up against the wall and you wrapped your leg around his waist, drawing him closer to you. He kissed down to your neck, and his hands slid up under your skirt gripping your ass as he ground his hardening cock against you.

“God, Jonathan,” you moaned. “I need you.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” he said.

You grinned and grabbed his hands, pulling him back into your bedroom. When you were inside, you began unfastening his shirt. He pulled back and looked down at you, his hands going to your shoulder and slowly pushing the straps of your dress down your arms, the back of her fingers grazing over your skin and sending a warm tingle through you. His gaze was full of lust, but there was love there too. It was strange to have fallen for someone so completely so quickly, but you could see he had, and you knew you had too.

“You are so beautiful,” he breathed.

You looked over his firm, muscular chest up to his clear blue eyes and smirked. “You’re not too bad yourself, hot stuff.”

You let your dress fall to the ground and stepped out of it as you pushed his shirt off. His calloused fingers skimmed over your bare skin, and he kissed you again. You could practically taste his feelings for you in the tender caress of his lips. He unhooked your bra and you unfastened his pants and pushed them down.

The last few steps to your bed were slow, and each of you shed the last of your clothes as you made them. You sat back on the bed and pulled him close, nosing at his cock. He was achingly hard and at the small touch, it jumped and leaked pre-come down the shaft. You licked up the sticky trail and swirled your tongue over the head. He groaned, bunching his hands in your hair and you slowly took him into your mouth, relaxing your throat so you could take him completely.

“Fuck…” he moaned. “I’ve dreamed of that beautiful mouth of yours.”

You pulled back and looked up at him, making him make a needy whining sound. “Is that all you dreamed about?”

“No,” he said as you took him into your mouth again. “I dreamed about all of you. Being able to see your smile, and hear your laugh. To read your teasing texts. I’ve dreamed of taking you out and exploring the world with you. Of your pussy. The taste of it, and how good it feels when my cock is buried deep inside it.”

As he spoke you sucked and bobbed your head up and down. His voice became breathier and cracked as he spoke and when he finished speaking he groaned and tugged on your hair. “God… you gotta stop or we’re not gonna get to the good bit.”

You laughed pulling back and looking up at him. “We can’t have that.”

He kneeled between your legs and pushed them apart. “Your turn,” he said, and dipped his head down. His tongue pushed between your folds, swirling around to taste as much as he could before focusing on your clit. Your toes curled and you gripped his hair as hot currents shot straight up your spine. He sucked your clit into his mouth and flicked his tongue back and forth over it. You groaned and shudders your legs trembling slightly. “God, you’re so good with your mouth.”

A slight blush went to his cheeks, which was strangely adorable considering that his cheeks were so firm planted between your thighs. He kept licking and sucking at the sensitive bud, sending shockwaves through your core. You threw your head back in pure ecstasy and all your muscles seized up at once as you came.

“Wow,” Jonathan breathed. His soft pink lips glistening with your fluids. “That was fast. And hot.”

“It’s been a long build-up,” you said, pulling him up onto you.

He guided you back as he crawled between your legs. You welcomed him between them and as he lined himself up, you pushed up your hips to meet him. He kissed you again. You could taste the tartness of yourself on his lips and you sucked greedily on them. With a quick snap of his hips, he was inside you.

You gasped and moaned loudly, arching your back in the hope it would push even more of him inside you. He groaned into your lips and began to thrust. He started slow and passionate - like he was trying to make this special and meaningful. Like he wanted it to be more than just sex, but a connection too. It didn’t last. It had been a long time for both of you, and neither of you could hold back your passion.

He thrust hard and fast into you as you gripped at his back and writhed under him. The buzz of pleasure built in you to the point that your edges felt fuzzy and you couldn’t tell where you ended and he began. His mouth moved from your lips to your neck and back again adding to the desperate passionate nature of everything. As his hips began to stutter, you slipped your hand between both your bodies and rubbed your clit, and as one, you came. You cried out and arched up under him, your whole body shuddering as your orgasm crashed down on you, and at the same time, he jerked into you and released, his cock pulsing inside your fluttering walls.

“Wow,” he sighed, as he slipped out of you and rolled onto his back.

“You’re telling me,” you said, rolling to look at him. “Don’t think I’ve ever done the simultaneous orgasm before.”

He laughed and blushed. “You are so dirty. I love it.”

You nosed at his cheek. “Stick around, and you can see just how dirty I can get.”

He smiled and looked at you, brushing some of your hair off your face. “Don’t worry, this time I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
